User blog:FMGaming462/SOG Nation Pokemon Battling!
Hello everyone, MaxCarnage here, and I'm proud to announce... ~SOGNation POKEMON BATTLES!~ Yes, me and my partner TheBladeCurse have come together to create SOGnation Pokemon Battles, an event that will be hosted every Friday night at 8 PM (EST) in a Chatzy room. So here's what will happen: there will be RP Pokemon Battling, and for those of you who don't know what RPing is, it's roleplaying, or like, acting out a scenario through being a certain character. BATTLE RULES! ~No more than 6 Pokemon. ~One Mega Evolution (the link will explain what Mega Evolution is). ALSO, NO FAKE MEGA EVOLUTIONS. The list of legitimate Mega Evolutions is on the page that has been linked. ~One action per turn (example: Sceptile used Leaf Blade, *your name* used a Full Heal on Gardevoir, etc...) ~No duplicate Pokemon. ~NO MORE THAN 2 FULL HEALS AND 2 REVIVES!! Heal-spamming is annoying. Also, instead of using normal rules, Revives give your Pokemon FULL health instead of half. Also, those will be the ONLY two items that affect ~NO PROTECT/DETECT SPAMMING!!! If you've played Pokemon as a hardcore fan before, I'm sure you know what I mean...besides, they're both meant to fail after being used multiple times. :P ~Only allowed ONE Critical Hit during battles...don't waste it. :P ~Only TWO avoids allowed! ~This is more so just a note: NO BATTLE ITEMS like stat boosters...like anything that, for example, raises Attack by a certain amount. Also, no stat reducing/boosting moves. (examples: Growl, Leer, etc.) ~DON'T SPAM RECOVER. 'Nuff said. ~Moves lik Sheer Cold that are 1-HIT-KOs are banned. ~'PERISH SONG AND DESTINY BOND: '''Due to the nature of these moves, they shall only be usable once. Furthermore, if Perish Song faints the final Pokemon of either trainer, the user of Perish Song is counted as the winner. However, if the user faints beforehand, the opponent wins. As for Destiny Bond, the user can only win by using it if the Trainer has other pokemon remaining. If used between the final pokemon of either Trainer, the opponent still wins if they faint the user. STATUS CONDITIONS In Pokemon, moves like Thunder Wave or Confuse Ray can affect the "status" of your Pokemon. Meaning, they can take damage overtime, or be prevented from battling. Here is how status conditions will work. '''BURNS AND POISONING: 20 Damage.' PARALYSIS: Every 2 turns, you will not be prevented from attacking. After 5 times being prevented, the Paralysis will ware off. FROZEN: You will not be able to attack for 2 turns. CONFUSED: I, FMGaming462, will flip a coin in real life. IF HEADS, THE MOVE YOUR POKEMON USES WILL BE PERFORMED. IF TAILS, YOUR POKEMON DOES 10 DAMAGE TO ITSELF. A few final words! Wanna be a referee or host for these battles? Contact either MaxCarnage of FMGaming462 or TheBladeCurse on our Message Walls and we will respond as soon as possible! See ya then, fellow Pokemon Trainers! FMGaming462 (talk) 03:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC)MaxCarnage Category:Blog posts